A Weird STORY
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: This is a story about Weird bella who didn't got attracted to any one until her eyes fell upon the Green eyed Adonis there is a back story about both of them which will be reveled soon until then enjoy the fluffy Story.. ENJOY ;  E.O.I
1. Chapter 1  First Sight

CHAPTER ONE :- FIRST SIGHT

Ummmmm I so love chocolate especially when it melts all over my fingers umm yum yum and while I was eating I rolled over carelessly and fell down from the couch

_Beep beep... Beep beep... beep beep..._

Hell did I mention how much I hate alarm clocks! Because whenever the alarm clock starts beeping up I fall, like today I fell from the couch in my dream and from my bed in reality! I know weird... I know no one confesses that they are weird but I like to be honest with myself n everyone.

By the way I am Bella swan, who does not fit into any category. Not in the sluts group nor I am a nerd I am hanging somewhere in the middle... I am not too violent but can be a big time bitch if someone comes into my way. I am from forks which means I am real pale but hey FYI that doesn't mean I am plain, am beautiful not the regular girly type but with deep brown eyes which could capture any one, rich mahogany hair which end just below my shoulders, and a curvy body… okay now enough of my blabbering I need to call my friend to wake him up so where is my fucking mobile….

After searching for good 10 minutes I find it under my bed, I wonder how it got over there...

Any way coming to the task in hand, call jasper... So I flip ma mobile open n call him

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…..ring….._

"Umm hello?" jazz said in a confused grumpy voice hell how idiotic can he be who would call him in this hour except me or Alice (his girlfriend)

"This is your grandmother fucker get up today is Monday if u remember we have to go to school" I said

"FUCK! I forgot thanks bells you are a savior by the way what happened you sound pissed" he asked waking up at last

"Same old story dude same old story" I said in a monotones tone

"By same old do you mean falling from the bed & misplacing your mobile" he asked chuckling

Don't be shocked I don't have many friend and the ones I have know me and my weird ways very well.

"Yup I exactly mean that now enough humor at my expense get your butt out of the bed I'll be there at your house in 20 minutes. Bye!"

And I hanged up without waiting for his response. After a good refreshing bath I got ready after drying my hair wearing my favorite pair of black fitting jeans with a white tee and my lovely chucks & my bag on my shoulder & my jacket in my hand I went down stairs were my mom stood preparing my cereal bowl (I think I didn't mentioned before being the only child of my parents I am a spoiled girl)

"Morning mom" I said giving her a peck on her cheek

"Good morning baby" my mom said kissing my head

I ate my cereal quietly that's when my mom reminded me about my dad's birthday. Fuckity Fuck how can I forget it again. HELL! I am terrible at remembering dates, my mom saw my sudden conversion into a statue and knew that I forgot it & said;

"Don't worry Bells I know you are not that good in remembering occasions and I know you are working on it, so no one is judging u baby. I won't tell your dad that you forgot his birth day but please don't forget to bring a gift while coming home" with that she gave me a I-know-how-you-feel smile. I smiled at her and said;

"Don't worry mom I won't forget that, now getting late will catch u after the school" she opened her mouth to say something I knew that she was going to remind me about the birthday party she planned for dad.

"And yeah I won't wish dad I know you are planning to give him a surprise birthday party at Cullen's place, which u have been planning for months! Okay then bye" with that I kissed her and was out of the house within minutes.

And their stood my ancient truck which I love, but today I wanted to drive fast and when you try that in the truck she gets an asthma attack! So today I would drive the love of my life, my black sleek Mercedes guardian which dad brought for me on my 17th birthday. After getting into my baby I drove to jazz's house to pick him and rose after reaching their house I waited for them to come down whilst listened to music. Jazz whistled as he saw I was not driving my truck today.

"Someone is in show-off mood today" and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes on him n asked

"Where is Rose?"

"She wanted to drive today so she took off 5 minutes before u came" he said while sitting in passenger seat.

Rose is jazz's sister who is dating Emmett who is Alice's brother who is jazz's girlfriend I know complex! And I am the fifth wheel of our group, single and happy. Once I tried my hand at dating and went out with Jacob Black, a boy from La push, but it was a blunder and he still follows me like a lost puppy! So from then on I promised myself no dating unless you really like the boy. Don't get me wrong I am not a lesbian but I never got attracted to boy they all are the same IDIOTS! But Alice keeps bugging me about giving a chance to someone but she doesn't understand that I would give a chance to the one I like but she just won't give up!

One thing was common between us all, we had obsession with fast cars. Rose has a blood red convertible, Alice has yellow Porsche, Emmett has a huge big jeep which suits him just fine because of his huge size and jazz has a Ferrari but he hate to drive alone so he like to ride school with me or else he would come pick me up n then go to school and speaking of which we already reached school while I spaced out. As soon as I stopped the car jazz was out of it to meet Alice, who was standing near Emmett's jeep while Rose and Emmett were trying to suck each other's face off! Ewww sometimes they make me sick.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO" I shouted at them while getting out of the car. Emmett just grinned at me and waved at me. Though Emmett was huge he wasn't intimidating to me. He was just a giant teddy bear with enormous strength. When I reached over their Emmett took me into his signature bone crushing hug and said;

"Hey Belly-Boo" I groaned at that irritating nick name but only Emmett could get away after calling me that!

"Hey-y Em-mt cant bre-ath" I choked out and then he put me down and gave me a goofy Emmett grin and we had our morning hi's and hello's and went to attend the classes. Classes were boring I didn't had my class with any of my friends, so I kept silent and then lunch came everyone were at the table when I came and Alice was jumping up and down. I knew she had something to say;

"Alice just say what you want to say otherwise you going explode!" she smiled widely at me and launched

"My dearest brother Edward is moving with us can you believe it! He will arrive here today I am _sooooooo_ excited" with that she squealed loudly.

"Your Brother?" I asked confused

"He's not my own brother bells, he is my cousin, son of Carlisle only brother who died in a car crash Three years back in Chicago with his wife. But Edward still wanted to live there so we agreed but now he wants to move here with us you guys will love him he is also obsessed with cars just like us!"

Jazz patted Alice shoulder and told her to breathe while everyone else was trying to process the new information. A new member in our group... It was Emmett who broke the broke the silence

"Guys he is really great and for once Alice is not exaggerating" everyone else laughed while Alice glared at her brother. Rest of the day went in fast forward, I went with jazz to buy Charlie's gift and then we were at Cullen house. The whole party went without a hitch and Charlie really liked the watch I got for him. The party was still in groove but I was tired so I changed my clothes and crashed in Alice's room.

In the morning when I woke up Alice was still asleep, I decided to get up and have a bath and get ready for school. After wearing my cargo pants with a light brown shirt and my chucks, I went down Esme was already up. I wished her morning and took an apple to eat. I was in no mood for a full breakfast. So said my goodbye's to her and went to pick jazz up. Rose was probably still in Emmett's room doing god knows what! I honked went I was in front of Hale's house jasper came down rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

"Wake up sleepy head" I teased him on his condition. He just rolled his eyes and sat in the car. I started driving, when we reached school jazz was deep in sleep and someone parked their car in my parking space! It was a shiny silver Volvo and I was pissed no one would dare park their car in my space. I parked my car next to Volvo. Leaving a sleeping jazz in the car, I went to find the owner of the car and while my search was on I saw the most beautiful creation on the planet earth.

He had pale skin just like me. Tall and lean body not too build just perfect and his hair was in perfect disarray pointing in every direction which had a weird reddish brown shade ummm maybe he could call it bronze but the best the thing that captured me was his eyes they were forest green my mouth went dry just by the sight of him…..

**SOOO HOW WAS IT I KNOW ITS NOT PERFECT BUT I AM TRYING SO PLEASE HELP ME BY GIVING YOUR REVIEWS SO I CAN RECTIFY MY ERRORS - Edward Obsessed Idiot :)**


	2. Chapter 2  WON'T BE SPARED EVERY TIME

**Hello I am back with the second chapter. i know there were aloooooooooooooot of grammatical mistakes but i tried to rectify them and half of this chapter is in BPOV and half is EPOV hope I did a good work :) any way I'll stop blabbering now go on and read :D**

**Disclaimer: I forgot it last time but every one know I don't own any of the character SM does i just desire EDWARD *swoon***

**CHAPTER 2 : WON'T BE SPARED EVERY TIME**

BPOV

I stood there like an idiot gaping at 'The guy'; well I didn't know his name so I had to call him something. It was a good thing that no one could see me because I was standing in a corner. And then it struck me I was attracted to someone that I didn't even know. I studied his face it, which was beautiful, but from his face expression it looked like he was debating with himself over something. And then he bumped into mike. FYI Mike was a boy who I turned down at least thousand times but what can I say the boy can't take a hint. Mike was in his usual dickhead attitude and started shouting at 'The guy'. I knew I had to step-in so I started walking towards them. Then I heard 'The guy' saying "Look dude it was a mistake, no need to be aggressive so chillaxe!". Whoa this boy certainly had some attitude I could tell that from his tone. But instead of cooling down Mike pushed him and threw a punch at his face. His actions took 'The guy' by surprise and he closed his eyes in anticipation but I caught mike's hand in mid air. Mike was shocked to see me over their, I never defended any one except my friends until now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING DICKHEAD!" I shouted at him.

"Umm Bella….. He started it" he said, and now the real mike was back who is nothing but a scared little pussy. I laughed at his face "HE STARTED IT! What are you Mike two? And I don't want any of your explanation I saw every thing with my own fucking eye. So get the hell out of here before turn your dick black and blue" with that said I glared at him. Mike stumbled but went away. Then 'The guy' cleared his throat and said

"Thanks, that boy seriously needs some medical help" I laughed turning my face him but my mobile stated buzzing. It was Alice and Crap! I left a sleeping jazz in the car. "Look I need to go otherwise by friend will kill me" with that I stated running towards my car.

"There you are and where is jazz he is not answering my call" Alice said in a relieved voice standing near my car. "Well your boy friend is sleeping soundly in my car while I went to find the fucker who parked his car in my space" I said laughing. "Oh! About that well that Edward's car bells, he didn't knew this was your space so you should really think about kicking his butt" she said grinning at me "Okay I'll spare him but just for you ally" I said winking at her. "Who will spare who?" a voice asked behind me I turned to see the person and there he was 'The guy'

EPOV

I found my wicked angel talking to Alice in the parking, okay I know this sound cheesy but hey she looked like an angle but I am not deaf and I heard her wicked words so this title was appropriate. They were talking about sparing someone "Who will spare who?" I asked when I was behind her and she turned to look at me. Alice was the one who answered "I was asking bells to spare you because you parked your car in her space" she completed giggling. Realization struck me my wicked angel was Bella the only member of Alice's friends group I couldn't last night meet because she slept early. "So you are the infamous Bella swan Alice keeps talking about" I said giving her a warm smile. "And you are Edward Cullen who I just saved from getting a black eye" she said with a cocky grin.

"I guess I am, nice to meet you Bella" I said and brought hand forward to shake hers.

"The feeling are mutual Edward" she said and took my hand and then the electric current hit me and I heard Bella sharp intake of air, which I could have missed if I was not paying attention, maybe she felt it too. She took her hand back and turned to Alice and said "I should go wake jazz before the class starts" and she went to her car. Alice nodded to her and came and stood by me and asked "Hey Edward did you got your schedule?" I nodded and gave her the paper which contained it. Alice squealed loudly and I just looked at her in confusion. And Bella was back with almost awake Jasper. He groaned and said "Ally I love you but can you be a bit quiet I am having a fucking headache". Alice just laughed at him and said "Sorry baby but you have to see this Edward schedule is same as Bella he has all the classes with her". Whoaa! I had all my classes with my wick- - mm Bella, this is good. "That's cool" Bella mumbled and then Emmett and Rose joined us and I didn't want to know what they were up to because it was quiet clear by goofy grin Emmett had plastered to his face, so we started walking towards our classes. When I decided to move with Uncle Carlisle I prepared my self for the boring life of forks but today was anything but boring, while I busy I my internal monologue Bella called me "Hey Edward!" , I turned my head towards her and asked "Yeah?"

"You won't be spared every time" she said with a wink and continued walking leaving me dumbstruck. Hell my decision to move here from Chicago was the best one and I am looking forward to my every minute in forks. The McDonald's logo was the only thing that could aptly explain my feeling, mmmmmmmmmmmmm loving it!

**Soooooooooooooooooooo you hated it or loved it puleeeeeeeeeeeeez review by clicking the small button below and help to write more efficiently :) ~E.O.I~**


	3. Chapter 3  Mambo jumbo

**Helloooo n m back with chapter 3 hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer i don't own twilight or any of the character but i do desire Edward well all the girls does the same *grin***

**Chapter 3 :** Mambo jumbo

Before I use to think the person who made my schedule didn't liked me because I didn't had any of my classes with my friends. But **NOW** it was official he hated me because I had all my classes with Edward. Sort of my first crush and it takes every ounce of my self control to behave like my self in front of him. Great. Just great!. My first class in the morning was English, the only subject I like so I can afford being spaced out in that class. When Edward and I reached the class he turned towards me and asked "So is there any sitting order or we can sit as we like?".

I shook my head in no and said "Nopez…. We can sit as we like"

"So where do you sit?" he asked

I pointed the last table of the class and said "Right over there"

When I said that he looked sort of relieved and said "Thank god you don't sit in front I hate sitting there" I just giggled at his relieved self and said "Only teachz pets like to sit in front now lets get going and get seated"

Being with Edward in the class was not as bad as I thought; for once I didn't have to switch to my silent mode. English and Spanish went in same manner, I and Edward chatted till teacher came and then were attentive in the class with a bit of side comments and snickering. But then it was time for third hour and that means gym I groaned internally thinking about it. I don't know why but when I dance I am as graceful as a swan but in sports an elephant will look more graceful than me. And I left Edward and went to change when I was done I messaged Jazz "Hey Blondie boy meet me in the parking before lunch" within seconds I got the reply "K Miss Brunette will be there" I snickered at his reply and went outside to find Edward. Well I didn't had to search for long he was cornered by none other than the famous slut of our school Lauren. Edward looked like he would puke if she touched him; well I guess I need to be his savior again with a sigh I started walking towards them. "You know Lauren you should stop throwing yourself at every available hot boy I guess then they will consider you" I said with my signature bitchy grin.

"Look if it isn't Isabella the bodyguard" she said in acidic voice. Ouch! that was a good one. Edward was about to say something I guess to defend me but motioned him to stop.

"Well there is your answer girl boy's need protection from, you know your dirty body so that they don't get any diseases" I said. Edward didn't even try to control his laughter and even gave me a high five after I said that. Lauren opened and closed her mouth several times like a gold fish trying to say something but came up with nothing and then just huffed and stormed off. "Well thank you again that was the 2nd time you saved me today" he said with a goofy smile. I just smiled at him and said "Let's not try for third, agreed?" he nodded and he continued with our class. Lauren was glaring at me the whole time but I couldn't care any less about her. When the bell rang I went to change, it was miracle that I survived the whole hour without scratches or cuts. I already told Edward that I had something to do so he should go to cafeteria without me although he offered to wait for me until my work was over I declined him telling it wasn't necessary

Jasper was leaning again my car with closed eyes waiting for me. When I reached him he spoke "Spill! I know something is bugging you otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to meet you here".

"Umm... jazz the thing is that….. the mambo jumbo is that I… I…I" this was the first time that I was struggling for words. Jazz opened his eyes looking at me with an amused expression and said "Bells it's just me, just take a deep breathe and blurt it out… Okay?" I nodded. I took a deep breathe and said "Iamattractedtoedward" with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes jazz looked at me with a fucking smile on his face. "What are you smiling at fucker?" I asked angry at him. He just shook his head and said "Bells this is the first time YOU are attracted to someone; at least now I know you not a lesbian" he said winking at me I punched his arm playfully and said "You doubted me? Jazz I am hurt" feigning hurt. He just rolled his eyes at me and asked "So what are you going to do about it?" I knew he was referring to Edward's case. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Right now nothing…. I am meeting him for the first time today for crying out loud but at least I won't explode now that you know about it". Jazz just nodded and said "We should get going otherwise Alice is going to send a search party for us" he said chuckling

"True" I said giggling. When we reached our table Rose, Alice and Edward were deep in conversation while Emmett was stuffing his mouth with food. When we were settled all of them were looking at me and jazz with raised eyebrows. That shit irritated me to no end. "What?" I asked a bit annoyed. Everyone immediately controlled their expression they knew better than getting me annoyed and irritated. It was rose who broke the silence "O com'on bells we know something's cooking and you will tell us eventually but you know the wait is like slow poison and its killing me so why not tell us now" she finished with a sigh. I know how they felt when I shared everything with jazz first and tell them about it later but I can't help it. It was always like this since I was a child. Though jazz was Rose's twin but it felt like he was mine twin brother and I share everything with him. With a sigh I spoke "Guys you know I would tell you eventually just not now so please don't force me just wait until I am ready. PLEASE" with that I gave them my best puppy dog face. "Okay fine" Alice huffed with an adorable pout. Rest of the lunch was fine then it was time for biology. I and Edward started walking towards the class. Edward opened his mouth several times to say something but closed again. "Edward just spit it out I wont mind" I said laughing at his behavior.

"Well it's just that I wanted to tell you that though I met you just today but do consider me as a friend you can rely on, by listing to the convo on the lunch I know something is bothering you so I wanted to tell you that I am there for you too" he completed with a shy smile. I knew by his fidgeting that this emo talk was making him uncomfortable. But I was touched by his words and that's really rare. "Thanks Edward and don't worry its nothing big just a bit of a mumbo jumbo in my mind but trust me ill do tell you when I am ready" I said with a warm smile. But seriously if I decided to do something about my attraction then he would be the first one to see the changes I thought. Rest of the day went in a blur and right now we were at my house relaxing. I, ally and rose were on the floor cuddling while Em and jazz were playing Xbox and Edward was on fidgeting with his mobile laying on the couch.

I was really comfy between rose and ally so I passed out within minutes. When I woke up ally and rose were still beside me. I decided to wake up. Boys were no longer playing. Jazz was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the bean bag but the best scene was Edward spooning Em on the couch, they were looking utterly adorable. I hunted for my mobile and snapped their picture this was going to be hanged on the H.S.C hall of fame.

I went up, to my room and decided to do my homework after one hour my I was utterly tired and my English essay was half way done and it wasn't due until next week Wednesday so I threw my books away and grabbed my laptop. I downloaded the pic of em and Edward on it was and transferred it on my flash drive so I could take a print out. It was almost dinner time so I decided to cook. I decided on lasagna but I didn't had all the ingredients so had to go out. Good! While I am at it I could also print the picture and frame it. So I grabbed my jacket and keys locked the door and went for shopping. I was back within an hour. I went to the kitchen and started preparing the dinner. Almost everything was done now I just had to wait for another half an hour for it to cook. Everyone woke up after Renee and Charlie arrived and every one enjoyed the meal and then just like that the day was over and then I just went up stairs undressed and snuggled deeply in my comforter and that was the first time I dreamt of Edward.

**Do review so I can improve** ~**E.O.I**


	4. Chapter 4   KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR

**HERE ITS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. I KNOW I TOOK MY TIME BEFORE UPLOADING IT BUT BETTER LATE THAN NEVER ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : EVERYONE KNOWS STEPMYER OWNS TWILIGHT NOT ME I AM JUST A EDWARD OBSESSED IDIOT :D**

**CHAPTER 4 - KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR **

Bpov

I was reading a book while lying on my bed and I carelessly rolled my self and Shit! I was falling and I closed my eyes in anticipation. But I never hit the ground because two strong pair of hand were holding me. I opened my eyes and saw two intense green orbs staring in my brown ones. Edward was holding me. And then an annoying sound interrupted me and I woke up. Hell! I was dreaming and I didn't fell when my alarm clock started that's strange. But hey that's a good thing, at least now I don't have to start my day by falling. But my subconscious snickered and said "you've already fallen for Edward" with a wink. I just flipped her off and called jazz.

After a minute or two jazz answered the call with sleepy 'hello'

"Hey sleepyhead time for wakey wakey" I chimed

"Well someone is in a good mood today" jazz said

"Well I am because I didn't fell from the bed today"

"Whoa! Seriously?"

"Yup!" I said popping at 'p'

"Well that's a good thing so what happened in your dream?" he asked curios

"Ummm…. I'll tell you in the car, ok bye" and I hanged up and went to get ready.

Mom and Dad were not home they were on their mini honeymoon, which was the gift for Charlie from Renee. So after eating my cereal I took my truck keys and was out of the house.

After reaching the Hale's house I honked and jazz was out within minutes he must really be curious about my dream. After jazz was seated I started the truck I knew rose was at Emmett's to 'help him with homework'. I rolled my eyes at the thought those two were insatiable! I felt jazz eyes on me and I then I took a deep breathe and replayed my dream for him. For a sec he looked at me with shocked expression then started laughing. After a minute or two he relaxed and said "Well I guess Mr. Cullen was your knight in shinning armor in your dream bells" he said with a smirk. I swatted his arm playfully and then my truck came to sudden stop. Arghhh! I groaned. Just when I thought I was having a perfect day and Rusty had to stop. "Why O why O why did you had to stop today" I said whining. "We can't go back. If we do well be late for school" jazz said in a calm voice.

Than I thought of calling someone. "Emmett and rose won't pickup because they would be err… Busy" I said "and we can't call Alice because she left her cell with me" jazz added. Than we only have one option left which excited me. "We could ask Edward to come and pick us" I said with a sheepish smile. Jazz just shook his head at me while did a happy dance internally. I pulled by cell out and dialed his number within seconds I heard his velvet voice. My subconscious raised her eyebrow at me **"velvet voice"**. I just ignored her and continued my phone call.

Epov

I was in my listing to music while my phone buzzed. And it was from Bella, it's was good thing no one was beside me because I saved Bella's number by the name of wicked angel. I quickly answered it.

"Hello" I said

"Ummm… hey Edward" Bella said nervously.

Bella and nervous that's new. Then she continued

"Actually Edward I and jazz were on our way to school, but my truck stopped and we'll be late if we go back and take another car. Sooo…can you please come and pick us up?"

"Okay Bella... no problems tell me where are you guys are and I'll come and pick you up"

When I reached them Bella was sulking and jazz was laughing at her, poor girl, I felt bad for her. When they saw me coming jazz started walking towards my car and sat in the back seat. Before I could ask him why, "Bells hate sitting in the back seat alone" he said.

After bella was seated I started the car and was on our way to school.

"So what are you going to do with your truck?" I asked in an attempt to fill the silence

"I already called Seth, he will come and pick the truck up, he works in the garage" she said. "Well you should have called Jake" jazz said snickering. Bella just gave him an evil eye that silenced him. But I was curios, who is this Jake guy?

"Who is Jake?" I asked nonchalantly

"Jake is the guy who follows bells like a lost puppy after their first kiss" jazz said wiggling his eyebrows at bella. FIRST KISS! Wait a minute, why am I getting jealous.

Aghrrr! This is frustrating! Bella almost chocked when jazz said those words. And then she shouted at jazz "I didn't KISSED him it was just a peck! And it's not my fault if that IDIOT can't take a HINT!". Then turned towards me and said "Dating is not my thing, but Alice kept pressuring me. So when Jake asked me I thought about giving it a shot, because Jake and I were knew each other since childhood and it was better going out someone you knew but I didn't felt it. And ally now doesn't bug me up about it so I was cool until jake started asking me lets-get-to-know-each-other-second-date" she huffed. Okay NOW I was feeling better… But why? Weird…..

"Okay bells chill did you try talking to him" I asked trying to calm her a bit

"Talk? What's there to talk?" she asked confused

I just shook my head and then said "I mean did you tell him that you are not interested in dating him?" Bella shook her head, then I told "Instead of ignoring him just tell him directly" I finished. "Actually bells I think Eddie boy is right this could work" jazz said, while I groaned at the idiotic nickname. "I think I am gonna try it" bella said and then turned towards me giving me a warm smile and said "thank you" I just winked at her and continued driving.

Rest of the day was similar to my first day except for the fact there were more who were trying to throw them selves on me and each time bella saved me. When we reached cafeteria Alice was jumping with excitement talking about something. That is never a good sign. That pixie can come up with insane ideas. When we were seated Alice turned towards bella. "BELLA did you decided what you are going to wear in the spring dance" she asked her in a hyper active mode. "Ally first take deep breathes and sit down and no I have not decided its like 3 weeks away so why decide now" bella said. Alice frowned at her and said "bells this is SPRING DANCE its IMPORTANT!"

"Okay girl point taken. Now sit and eat." Bella said giving up

"Okay so we are going to skip school on Friday and go to Seattle for dress hunt" she said

"Don't count ME in" bella said pleadingly

"But bells we need to find you a dress!" Ally said

"No you don't, I have **many** dresses which I didn't even touch" bella said with a raised eyebrow, daring alice to tell anything now.

"Okay fine at least tell me which color so I and rose don't choose that" Alice said with her puppy dog face

"Okay…. Ummmm I guess black" bella said

"Okay then it's done and, jazz and Em you guys are going to come with us" she said with a determined expression, at that they both groaned.

"And Edward you want to join" Alice asked. OH! No not me.

"I don't think so alice I think I'll stay" I said and she pouted

Rest of the day was fine and then we were back at Cullen house but instead of going inside everyone started walking towards the woods. Looking at my expression bella just shook her head and said "Just follow" and then After 10 minutes of walking I saw it, a cottage which was beautiful. There was a sign outside which said

"H.S.C CLUB HOUSE" .

**OKAY NEXT H.S.C CLUB HOUSE WILL UPLOAD IT ASAP AND DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE :D ~E.O.I **


	5. Chapter 5 Promises, Promises

**A/n ****I soo very sorry guys it took me sooo long to update but i have a reason my big sister is at home for 24/7 and sticks to the computer like a bee does to honey but i just have endure her a month more than she'll go torture her new hubby :D Poor thing ;) and she also doesn't know about my Fic's that is my dirty little secret ) So enough of my blabbering. This chapter is short but a important one it starts with a fluffy laugh but in the end it gets a lil sad so here it is chapter 4 :) **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything Except my xperia :P **

**CHAPTER 4 : Promises, Promises **

Edward just stood there gaping at the club house, his expression was almost laughable.

Then Emmett turned back and announced "This is famous H.S.C club house, so Edward Cullen welcome, now you are officially a member of the club house. Yay!"

Everyone snickered at his little speech. I looked at Edward and asked "So what do you think?"

He just shook his head and said "WOW"

I giggled and laughed "I know, now stop gaping at the club house and get inside"

Once we were inside Emmett took Edward four a tour of the club house while we went to the hall for them to come. Were we had our famous H.S.C hall of fame which had a pictures of all of us with our names. And now it also had Edward's name with all of his most embarrassing pics and some were also good. That was the reason we didn't bring him here yesterday because his area of hall of fame was still incomplete. Alice completed it yesterday and soon there is going to be addition to it. Poor Edward he doesn't know what's waiting for him. When they reached us Alice took Edwards hands and showed him his pics. Edward was really overwhelmed by this. He just turned around and said 'thank you' in a really quite voice. The atmosphere was heavy. I decided it's the moment to break it. I cleared my throat and everyone turned towards me. Seeing it got there attention I started speaking "Well you see guys I have something to say or show would be more appropriate word, so I want you all to take your seats" I finished in a formal do-it-now voice. After everyone was seated I took my bag and took out my masterpiece. And went to HOF and hanged the pic but stood in front of so no 1 could see it. I turned around and said "I found this out yesterday and I didn't believe my eyes and then I thought I should help them so here it is… the big shock guys Edward and Emmett….." I paused dramatically "Are Gay!" and moved. Everyone were gaping at the pic for few seconds and then they all were laughing like mad and I swear Edward paled a bit after seeing the pic and then jasper was in his papz mode

"I am Jasper Whitlock directly from H.S.C club house and the breaking new Emmett Cullen and Edward Cullen, the two hoties are GAY!" I, rose and ally were laughing hysterics at this.

"So Mr. Emmett how long has this been going on and you have a girlfriend… Are you like bi-sexual?"

Emmett played along and sighed "Yes… Well I am happy now I don't have to hide, yes I love rose but my love for Edward is unconditional" he said wiping imaginary tears

And then Emmett continued "We even lost our virginities to each other" grinning like a idiot

Edward choked "NO WE DIDN'T BECAUSE I AM STILL A VIRGIN!" he said with clenched teeth.

Everyone went silent after a few seconds were literally rolling on the floor laughing after I caught my breathe a bit I said "Oh Edward you fell for it!" He looked confused

"Emmett planned this to know your status because you won't tell him when I told him about the pic" I said giggling and he flushed.

So this is new the handsome green eyed Adonis has his virtue untouched. 'Just like you' my sub-conscious said giggling like a fool. Yeah just like me.

Epov

I am so gonna kill Emmett! I can't believe I just said that in front of everyone. After everyone were relatively clam I checked out other pics and I saw pics of a boy he looked 7-8 years older maybe from us. There was 'Joe' name plate near the pics I turned toward others and asked "who is this?" I didn't get an answer. Did I ask some thing wrong?

"That is my brother Joe Charlie Swan" she said with a tight smile

"Oh! Where is he now?" Again my question met with silence

"He passed away three years ago" bella said with a blank expression and then she went in the backyard. Jazz gave me an apologetic look. Everything came back to normal when bella came back but she had a façade on her face. After a while everyone soundly asleep I think they had an afternoon napping habit only jazz and I were awake. He was standing near Joe's pics his were glistening I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everybody misses him" he said without turning. "You want to know about it?" he asked I know he was referring to Joe's death. I shook my head "It's not your story to tell, when bella will be ready she will tell me" jazz nodded.

"But tell me how did bella react?"

"It hurt her a lot she changed, but in starting she locked herself in a room and won't come out but soon she started coping but she has never been the same. She stopped socializing, she just didn't care. She didn't made friends, her life revolved around us. It's really a miracle that she got friendly with you so soon" he said

I nodded understanding. I can understand bella's feelings better than anybody else because I too lost my parents. And trust me the feeling is devastating, to loose some one you love unconditionally. I smiled looking at bella's picture with Joe she looked truly happy in those. And I promised myself that I will again make her happy like watching her sleeping figure.

**Awwwww I hope i find my Edward so he will promise to keep me happy always yay! Both Eddie boy and bellie boo has some stories to share but it won't be a easy task because you all know they have a habit to suffer in silence. That's it for now leave me some review telling me how so you like the story so far ~E.O.I**


	6. Chapter 6 Story to tell

**Taaaaaadaaaaaan here is the sixth chapter its shot but a crucial one because Edward pours his heart out in this one. He see a Emoward over here so lets get going :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

**Chapter 6 : story to tell**

EPOV

We came back to Cullen house after everyone's nap; Esme and Kate (Rose and jazz's mom) were making dinner. Bella helped them. I was pleasantly surprised to know that bella was an awesome cook, after eating the lasagna she made yesterday I became her fan. After cleaning the dishes we found our selves sitting in front of TV seeing Em and jazz in yet another epic guitar hero fight.

"You know jazz I am soo gonna beat your fucking ass"

Before jazz could reply everyone heard Esme's hand connect the back of Em's head.

"Ow!"

"How many do I have to tell you to watch your mouth Emmett McCarty Cullen!"

This distraction helped jazz to win the game while Em blamed Emse for his defeat. While Jazz laughed hugging Kate while poking out his tongue. I felt a drop of water of my hand. When I touched my face I realized it wasn't water but a tear. Seeing the scene in front of me I too wanted my mother to be here so I could kiss her, hug her and tell her all the non sense happened to me. But above everything I wanted her to be with me. She was my support system. My _Everything_. Before anybody could see me crying I stood up with a jerk and almost ran to the backyard.

Bpov

What the hell was that! Was my only reaction on Edward's sudden departure. Everyone fell silent after Edward left. It was Em who broke the silence

"What's up with him?"

I looked at the perfectly normal mother children scene it front of me. Em sandwiched between ally and Esme. While Jazz and rose were hugging Kate. Then it stuck me _'perfectly normal mother children scene'_ that was what up with Edward. He missed his mother. Hell I can imagine how he felt. That's how I feel looking at Em and ally and rose and jazz together. I felt jealous because they had some thing I didn't and anger for feeling jealous of those people who would do anything for me. At these times I always needed a shoulder to cry but I didn't had one because I couldn't tell jazz about this because he won't understand. But Edward will have one. He won't feel abandoned. He has me.

I stood up and gave Esme a reassuring nod and went behind Edward. He was sitting on the swings with his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking slightly. I knew he was crying and it broke my heart to see him in this vulnerable stage. Because I know how it feels to be there at that place feeling helpless.

I walked up and stood in front of him. Within a second his hands were around me hugging me tightly through the waist. I ran my hands soothingly through his hair. After a while he was relaxed a bit.

He looked up to me and his eyes red.

"I miss them "

"I know and don't worry it's perfectly normal to feel jealous"

"How did yo-"

"I have been through the same stage"

"But I don't want to" he said like a sullen child

I laughed quietly and asked "Want to tell me about it?"

He nodded; I went and sat on the swing next to him. He sighed deeply.

"My parents didn't have much time for each and other because of my fathers work. But my mother never said anything. But they still loved each other very deeply. So when my father was home I arranged a date for them. My mother was ecstatic; when they left I was watching through the window them my whole world shattered in front of my own eyes. A drunken truck driver came and crashed directly with my parent's car. It rolled over and over again and again before I could reach them their car blasted"

Now tears were flowing freely on my face. I held Edward's hand as tightly as I could. I was crying for his pain as well as for mine.

"They died because of me bella if I wouldn't have arranged that date they would have been fine sitting in home laughing and sharing joy" he sobbed

"No they didn't Edward, it wasn't your fault. It was some drunken driver's mistake not yours; you just wanted to see your parents happy and don't beat your self over this I know how it feels. Just let it go" I know easier said then done. But I did it and so could Edward.

"Thanks"

I ruffled his hair playfully. Edward had told me the most painful part of his life. It was only fair if I did the same.

"Jazz told me that you didn't wanted to hear about joe by him, but me as it's my story to tell"

He nodded

"I am not ready to tell Edward. It's not that I don't want to, I want to, but I have NEVER spoken about it to anyone but I'll try.

He squeezed my hand and said "I understand"

But there was something I wanted him to know.

"Joe didn't die in an accident or by a disease Edward, he committed a _**suicide**_"

**Holy fucking hell Yup joe comitted a suicide poor bella!**

**What do you think of this. Good or bad ? So do review and givme some love ~E.O.F **


	7. Chapter 7 Everything went black

**A/N yup i know i said i won't continue this story but i was reading it again and felt kinda sad because this was my 1st fanfic and i want to complete this. So here is the mystery of joe's suicide **

****EPOV

**WHAT**!

_Suicide_…..

After bella said that Joe committed a suicide my mind went blank. But looking at her I don't know why but I got a feeling that there was more to it. My wicked angel looked broken and vulnerable at the moment. She was struggling to carry on. Though curiosity was burning within me I couldn't let bella hurt.

"You don't need to continue bella, you can continue when you are ready"

She gave me a sad smile and said;

"That's very sweet of you Edward. But the thing is I don't know if can ever be ready to talk about this and if I stop now I don't when I can gather up courage to talk about it again, so let me continue."

I just nodded.

"Joe was adopted, he wasn't my own brother. My parents tried to get pregnant but failed. Doctor said the possibility was really low. Apparently I am a miracle baby; my mother thinks that Joe was her lucky charm. He was 7 years older than me. By the time I was in high school he had finished his college and was well settled in Seattle. He was my best friend, guardian, and supporter all in all a best brother one could ask for" she said with a faraway look, most probably thinking about the good times with Joe. I gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.

"He was in a serious relationship with Jane. They met in college fell hard and fast for each other. It was the year Joe was planning to propose her when she died in a car accident. He was devastated he wouldn't eat anything or talk to anyone. I was the only person who could bring out some response from him. He left his job and came back to forks to stay with us. He was trying everyone could see that to survive, to live. And he did for six months." By now silent tears were flowing freely down on bella's face.

"It was the day I wasn't feeling well, I had a nagging feeling since I woke up in the morning. When I got too much I bunked school and got back. I called for Joe but he didn't answer I thought he must have went away to the beach like he does when he feels low. I went to room to crash down and get some sleep. But found a white paper lying there on my bed. It was a letter from Joe." _God please tell me she didn't see it. She doesn't deserve it_. I kept repeating this in my mind but some part of it knew this was what exactly happened

BPOV

Talking to Edward about this was really hard. But the harder part was yet to come. Talking about it felt like I went back to the day when I lost everything.

_Flashback_

_I started to read the letter wondering why Joe wrote a letter to me instead of calling or texting me but the mystery was unveiled when I finished reading it. _

"_Bella,_

_By the time you will read this I may not be there to console you or give you my shoulder to cry on it. I can't do it any more Izzy bizzy it hurts every second feels like I am on fire. You know how much I love Jane I just can't fathom living in a world without her belly. I tried for mom, dad and most importantly YOU. I know you will be hurt and angry at me but you will understand it when you will find that person belly and I hope you do. I won't be there to threaten bodily harm to him if he hurts you but I know em and jazz will do it just fine. Please don't do anything stupid or reckless belly, and I am sorry I wish I could see your warm brown eyes once again before I close mine. But I don't its fair for you. I'll always be there watching over you. Take care, your stupid idiotic brother._

_JOE " _

_NO! NO! _

_He can't do this to me, to mum, to dad! I won't let him. I ran out of my room but I was clueless where can he possible be! Then I remembered once when we were small Joe once said __**if I had to suicide I'll do it from this house because this is the place I got a life**__. I ran upstairs to the terrace. And there he was his hand was bleeding and he was on the verge of jumping when I screamed and fell on my knees._

_He turned to look at me and smiled. _

"_God granted my last wish. Now that I have seen your face I can die happily"_

"_Please don't do this bro, PLEASE" I begged him._

"_I am sorry belly" was the only thing he said and jumped. _

_And the only thing I remember was sitting beside his lifeless body covered in blood. Before everything went black._

__**I know the is kinda short but its important. It was very hard writing about joe's death :'( **

**I even cried a bit... Next chapter will be posted sometime in next week... **

**So Love it or hate it do REVIEW it :) ~E.O.I**


	8. Chapter 8 alarm beeping me falling thing

**A/N :D I am back with the chapter 8 guys... it's time to lighten up the mood after previous chapters revelations ) So go on read and then review :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... **

BPOV

"When I woke up I was at the hospital, in an unfamiliar room. As soon as I moved jazz was at my side with a blink of an eye. Everything came crashing to me once my mind was clear. And I started crying. Everyone was thinking of way to say about Joe's death but the thing _they_ didn't know was that I already knew." I finished.

Both Edward and I were crying by the time I was done. And after three years I felt light, like I was finally coming to terms with by brother's death. I don't know whether Edward realized it or not but just by listening to me and comforting me he really helped me a lot. The peaceful silence was broken when someone cleared their throat rather loudly. When we turned around there stood the whole gang of evil devils with tears in their eyes. Possible heard everything I said. And Emmett looked like he was going to be a crying mess! No matter how big or strong he looked from the outside but from inside he is biggest softie I have ever seen. I just hold my arms out to him and he started crying like a new born while hugging me.

We spend rest of the evening in club house and esme ORDERED me to stay the night. As the rest were going to Seattle tomorrow early morning. I crashed in the guest room as jazz was staying, he'll surely sneak in Alice's room and I didn't want to witness _whatever_ they do. And I had a peaceful dreamless night.

I reached school in a record time and when I was climbing up the stairs out of nowhere I heard a shrilling sound and lost my balance. I was falling backwards, I closed my eyes in anticipation but instead I felt to strong arms wrapped around my wait I opened my eye and heard the beeping of my alarm. Once again Edward was holding me but he was still there and did not disappeared when I woke up.

"Why are you still here?" I wondered out loud.

"Sorry?" Edward said with a confused face and then I heard someone chuckling. When I turned to see it was jasper and now he was not chucking instead he was having a laughing fit. It was then I realized this Edward was not the creation of my dreams instead he was the real one who just saved me from getting another scar. My cheeks blushed from embarrassment and I moved to get up from his arms. Edward was still holding me and retrieved his arms back only when he was sure I was fully awake.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked glaring at jasper.

"Well we were going down but when we heard your alarm jazz said we should check up on you and when we came in you were about to fall. Why are you laughing like a maniac jazz? please explain!" Edward said looking more confused than before.

"He is laughing at me." I mumbled.

"Why?" Edward asked, I explained the idiotic alarm-beeping-me-falling thing to him. And then Edward joined jazz on the floor and they both looked like jokers laughing their ass off! And I was furious so I kicked them out of the room and ignored their whining. But soon my anger was turned into sadness when I read the message sent by Seth.

"_Sorry to inform bells but rusty reached its limit… it can't be repaired. I checked for the parts replacement but it's too old so I couldn't find any. I am sorry –S" _

Epov

I can't remember the last time I have laughed so much. Poor Bella, I can't imagine how she must feel waking up every day by falling. By the time she came down the rest already left for Seattle. When I looked at Bella at she looked in really glum mood. Maybe she was still angry at us for laughing at her, I apologized to her but she only mumbled an 'it's ok', the breakfast and first three classes when in the same manner. Bella was still not talking and patience was long gone.

"What the hell is up with you? First I thought it's about me and jazz laughing at you but now I know it's not so could please tell me what has crawled up in your pants?" I asked frustrated. But when Bella looked up I regretted it. Her eyes were glassy most probably holding the tears. But she didn't say anything but a quite 'Nothing'.

"C'mon bells it's not nothing and jazz is not here. So you can't expect me let you be in this gloomy mood whole weekend" at last she took a deep breath and said;

"Remember my truck; Rusty. It died. It can't be repaired."

"That's the reason for your let-me-die-in-my-misery mood today?"

"Yeah… it was my first car and I am quite attached to it. You must think I am a crack pot. Falling from the bed because of alarm and being all brooding and gloomy because my senior citizen of a truck died." She said laughing.

"No I don't its quite understandable…" I said honestly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup… but that doesn't mean I can spend my entire weekend with the gloomy Bella. I prefer the wicked one"

"Wicked? I didn't knew I was wicked, weird yes but wicked no." she said giggling

"Good now you know you are wicked!" my wicked angle I added in my mind because I was sure if I would said that out loud she would have kicked me.

"Okay I'll make you a deal… I'll treat you with ice cream after school and no more gloomy mode" I suggested.

"WOW Edward now that's an offer I cannot decline" she said sarcastically.

"C'mon bells its ICE-CREAM you can't say no to that"

"Okay fine deal" she said smiling genuinely for the first time in the day. It was the smile I saw in the pics of her with Joe and without a doubt it was my favorite. And I planned on making her smile like that more because she looks beautiful when she smiles…

**A/n *sigh* i wish I also had a edward who would make me smile... **

**Anyway i'll update again some time in the next week till then give me some love through reviews :) ~E.O.I**


	9. Chapter 9 Ice cream and the call

**A/n I am back guys with the chapter 9 :) **

**First of all i have to thank my new beta sanutaz for bearing with my horrible grammar and correcting it :) Thank you dear, you are my angel sent from above. **

**Secondly, this is the first time that i have written anything remotely sexual so if it sucks please don't curse me as I have no whatsoever experience in THAT department :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything everything belongs to the great step-myer, Who turned my life up-side down by introducing me to Edward... *Dreamy mode* **

EPOV

The rest of the school day was peaceful and Glum Bella did not make her appearance again, for which I was glad. It was a miracle that Jessica and her group stayed away from me and Bella didn't have to protect me from them. And  
>it was time to head back to home.<p>

"So do you still remember that you owe me some ice-cream?" Bella asked.

"Yup I do… but there is a tiny bit of a problem…"

"And what is that?" she asked.

"Well it's not really that big; it's just that you know I just moved here so  
>I don't know any good ice-cream parlors…"<p>

"Well that's not a problem… follow me big boy, you are about to taste the  
>best ice-cream of your life" she said with a wink.<p>

Thanks to my driving, it took us about fifteen minutes to reach the ice-cream parlor, which was in port angels. Bella had already called Esme and informed her about our plans, so she wouldn't have to worry. After getting our ice-creams we sat in the most isolated table so we could eat it comfortably. And that's when my phone started ringing; I groaned seeing the name of the person who was calling me.

"Who is it? And why do you look like you are in pain after seeing it?" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's Tanya…" I said almost whining.

"Wow that explains everything" Bells said sarcastically

"She is my ex who can't take a hint. I thought she would forget me after I shifted here but no, she can't leave me alone in peace."

"Hmmmm… Give me your phone" she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"What are you going to do bells?" I asked her while passing her the mobile.

"Apparently saving you from a Blondie again" she said after seeing Tanya's  
>picture and she started taking short breathes, and answered the call.<p>

BPOV

_This is going to be fun._ Was the only thing in my mind and Edward probably was not going to  
>mind as he obviously did not favor the girl.<p>

"Hello" even I was surprised after hearing my voice it was so… breathy and the look on Edward's face was almost comical.

"Who is this and where is Edward?" Tanya asked… Jeez her accent was so fake!  
>I almost told her she should call only when she could actually speak in an original accent but I bit my tongue before I could actually get the words out and took a spoonful of ice-cream and ate it. A moan escaped my mouth, which could have been taken in other sense if you could not see me and that's what I wanted.<p>

"Umm… he is down there... Some… where…" I said making a point to break my words. I could almost hear the click in Edward's mind when he figured out what I was doing. Tanya didn't say anything but just screamed, I thought I was going to lose my hearing ability but thank goodness she hanged up.

"There, problem solved." I said with a wink while returning back his mobile.

"Did you seriously make an impression on Tanya that I was going on you!" Edward asked with a grin.

"What? I was just enjoying my ice-cream while answering your call… Keep your mind out of the gutter boy" I said and poked my tongue out to him.

"Really mature Bella..." Edward said while chucking

"Whatever… By the way how many times did I save your ** from idiotic bimbos? Because you know I lost the count" I said with a smirk

"Yeah yeah I owe you… Now don't rub it on my face"

"Hmmm… now I know what you can do for me"

"What?" Edward asked a bit cautious

"Go to the spring dance with me" I said directly looking in his eyes

"So, you are asking me to be your date at the spring dance?" He said with a smirk

"I am not asking you mister I am ordering. Remember? You owe me." he just laughed  
>and said "I would love to go" content with the answer I continued to finish my<br>ice-cream.

EPOV

I still can't forget the way Bella sounded when she was talking to Tanya, it was  
>so sexy. And then she actually asked me to go to the spring dance with her. I<br>would love to see the look on Mike's face when he hears that Bella is going with me. We were almost done with our ice-creams and I still didn't want to return home. So I asked Bella where we could go next.

"You still haven't seen la push yet, Have you?" I shook my head in no.

"C'mon then I know where we are going next"

"Where are we going Bella?" I asked while sitting in the car.

"It's a beach and I love to go there… It has been a while since I last went there" she said

When we reached the beach it was sight to behold. It was so beautiful. No wonder Bella loves it.

"Amazing, isn't it?" she asked

"Truly" I said

Then we heard someone call Bella's name. It was a boy; he was a muscle man and tall. He had black hair. And was now waving like a five year old in our direction. I heard Bella mumble a 'oh no'. I looked at her in question.

"What?"

"I forgot the reason why I haven't been to the beach in a while…"  
>"And what is that?" she turned her head towards me and said.<p>

"Jake".

**A/n Atlast jake makes his entry :D So what do you think bella will do? **

**Ignore him as she use to or would she listen to edward's advice and talk to him about it? **

**please leave me some love in the form of reviews because you guys know i love them :) ~e.o.i **


End file.
